<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucius Malfoy and the dark mark Tattoo part 1: Muggle soap by BokhandlarnEmilie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604651">Lucius Malfoy and the dark mark Tattoo part 1: Muggle soap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokhandlarnEmilie/pseuds/BokhandlarnEmilie'>BokhandlarnEmilie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucius Malfoy is having a day [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokhandlarnEmilie/pseuds/BokhandlarnEmilie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The great Ministry of Magic After Work Beach Party of the centry is approaching. There is only one problem. Lucius Malfoy must hide his dark mark tattoo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucius Malfoy is having a day [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucius Malfoy and the dark mark Tattoo part 1: Muggle soap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People often point to the great wizard Lucius Malfoy when he walks down the street, saying “now there goes one determined Wizard”. At least, that’s what Mr Malfoy imagined people saying about him. It helped him through days like these where he had to repeat the phrase over and over. He stood by the sink, frenetically rubbing the soap on his arm. He was determined, he would not miss the Ministry of Magic’s After Work beach party of the century because of some idiotic dark mark tattoo.<br/>
He kept on rubbing the soap on his arm. </p><p>But nothing happened. </p><p>“That’s odd” he thought. He put the soap down and looked at the packaging. What the...?</p><p>“Honey??” he yelled.<br/>
“Yes?” Narcissa replied from the bedroom.<br/>
“Is this..? Have I been using..? Did you buy… Muggle Soap?”<br/>
“It was on sale.”<br/>
“Are you freakin kidding me? We are rich, we don’t need to buy things on sale and definitely not if it’s a muggle product”<br/>
“I bought it from a wizard though. You always say we should support wizard business. And hang on for just one second, we might be rich but let me remind you, you JUST BOUGHT a SET of Nimbus 2001 for the entire fucking Slytherin Quidditch team! And made a bet that Slytherin would win against Gryffindor. Which you lost! So excuse me for buying things on sale when Mr got-my-nose-so-far-up-people’s-asses keeps spending money like this”<br/>
“Okay fine. I didn’t mean to lash out. But I really need the wizard soap. You don’t understand, this is important and muggle crap like this will not work. Only wizard soap could help me now and nothing else!”<br/>
“Well, we’re out and you had to provoke that Potter boy to fire Dobby so I guess you’ll have to go out and buy some”<br/>
“What about the Maid?”<br/>
“She’s helping me right now”.</p><p>Lucius closed his eyes and sighed. Fine, he thought, I’ll go get some wizard soap. I cannot believe something so useless as muggle soap has touched my arm. He took floo powder to Diagon Alley. “Good thing I’m about to buy some soap…” He thought as he landed gracefully on his feet (at least that’s the story he is sticking with) “This mode of transportation sure is dirty.” </p><p>However, no store had any wizard soap left.<br/>
“But we did get some muggle soap” one store clerk said. Lucius showed him a very particular finger and left.<br/>
After three hours of searching he finally found the soap that would solve all his problems. And it only cost him like a hundred galleons. </p><p>When he arrived home he found his wife in the kitchen sipping on some wizard coffee.<br/>
“I found it!” he said with a proud grin on his face.<br/>
“greeeat…” she replied while barely looking up from her cup. </p><p>He rushed to the bathroom and started rubbing the soap on his arm… Nothing happened, the tattoo stayed on.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>